


Watching An Audience

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They kept watch on the audience around the newly married couple.





	Watching An Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _audience_.

The guests watched the newlywed couple hit the dance floor for their first dance together as a couple, but Natasha doubted that Steve and Tony had eyes for anyone else besides the man in front of them.

She made a note of the other heroes moving through the watching, misty-eyed audience. She knew that Thor, Bruce (with Betty at his side), Clint, Phil, and Maria were also keeping watch as well for any interlopers that might wish to harm their friends.

The whisper of cloth moving beside her signaled the arrival of Pepper and Wanda coming to watch as well.


End file.
